Ben Kane
Ben Kane is a character in the role play Mystical Community. He is a mysterious boy who Dmitri first encounters at The Clock Tower who appears to be working for Nemesis. He is later revealed as the lieutenant of Nirvanism Maester M. N. Nairb. Personality Ben Kane is childish, if not playful. He enjoys being enigmatic and powerful person when putting on an act. He is extremely loyal but his sense of justice led him to betray Nairb for Dmitri Valenti. Abilities Crystal ~ Rift Lift Rift Lift is a Crystal ability that allows Ben to teleport without restrictions. Synopsis Memento Mori arc Ben is first seen on Floor 1 of The Clock Tower. He acts as though he knows more about The Clock Tower than he lets on, telling that The Clock Tower has twelve floors, each representing a SALIGIA Sinner, like how Floor 1 was Noah de Acedia's. After Dmitri sees one of Rubi Delacoure's memory fragments, Dmitri meets Ben again. Dmitri asks Ben why Valentine de Invidia would build The Clock Tower. Ben answers with a "I don't know" but hints that an artifact may be hidden at the bottom of The Clock Tower. As per instructed by Nairb, he hints to Dmitri that Nairb might be at the bottom but lets slip her name, which makes Dmitri suspicious of Ben. Dmitri encounters Ben again on Floor 5. Dmitri declares his suspicions of Ben who reveals he put Nairb on Floor 12, making it seem as though it were done by kidnapping but in reality it was Nairb's instructions. Ben punches Dmitri in the stomach after using his 'Rift Lift' ability but gets shot so he flees to Floor 11 where he discusses with Nemesis on what to do next. Dmitri finds Ben again on Floor 8, talking to Brian. When Dmitri destroys Brian, Ben tries to use 'Rift Lift' but Dmitri uses his Power of Sloth to prevent Ben from doing so. Before Dmitri can finish off Ben, Dmitri sees one of Dominic de Avaritia's memory fragments in which time Ben uses to escape. On Floor 10, when Joel's memory fragment ends, Dmitri sees Ben holding a dagger to Nairb's throat. Dmitri uses the Power of Sloth to exhaust Ben of his energy. Nairb, 'freed', urges Dmitri to shoot Ben. However, a memory fragment from the floor below reveals that Nairb is Nemesis. Dmitri shoots Nairb but she uses her Crystal ability, Temper Swing, to melt the bullet. She steals Hyroku from Dmitri and flees. Ben, realizing that Nairb betrayed him, joins up with Dmitri to stop Nemesis. When Ben teleports Dmitri to Floor 12, Nemesis has already stolen the second Oracle and fled. Dmitri then has Ben teleport them to Faralda to assist the Mystic Council. Fate of the Unknown arc Ben and Dmitri teleport to Faralda in time to see Valentine use his Absolute Zero on himself and his twin, Kira. Unknown shows up who smashes Ben into a cabbage stand. Later, Ben seeks out Vier Weiss. Ben, along with everyone else, is sucked into The Spire. Category:Nirvanism Category:Human Category:Male